


Project GHOST

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: All Legends are True [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Legends, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suspense, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Magnus Bane, alternative universe, excited Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: They remained in the shadows, hidden from the mundane, SHIELD does not know about them yet, but one mistake might blow it all away.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: All Legends are True [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Project GHOST

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hunter's Moon Discord for the prompt: Ghost, 500 words or less.
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument or the MCU, just the plot.

They stayed in the shadows, fighting the demons that lay in the darkness, demons of all kinds were waiting for humans to catch them and possess them for their own gain, they were called the Shadowhunters.

While the legends were seen and fought their own demons, they were fighting in the dark.

They were called GHOST aka - Glamorous Heaven of Shadowhunters Tact.

Simon and Clary, best friends, were caught in the middle of it. Demons were everywhere, luckily for them, the shadowhunters fought them, wearing their black clothes, they were dark as the night.

Alec Lightwood as the head of the institute stood outside and watched with the other, his brother Jace Wayland and his parabatai, they both fought side by side with their sister, Isabelle joining the fight on her long heels.

“Jace, watch your girlfriend, Izzy, take the mundane with you.” Alec got the orders out, while he went on his own.

“My name is Simon, stop calling me mundane, and I think that we already established the fact I’m a vampire, not a mundane anymore...” Simon called, but was ignored by the others.

“Alec, wait, don’t want us to come with you?” Jace asked his brother.

“No, we’ll cover more ground this way, I need to do this on my own.” Alec replied and went toward the place that might give him extra help.

“Where is he going?” Simon asked.

“Probably going to his boyfriend to ask for help.” Jace smirked.

A few minutes later, Jace received a call from Magnus.

“Hello.” Jace called.

“Is Alexander with you?” Magnus asked.

“No, he told us that he was walking to your place-“, Jace replied only to be cut by the warlock, “Which he never reached.”

“Use your warlock tracking to find him, while I check the status of other groups that Alec sent.” Jace suggested.

“Let me know if Alexander is in any danger, as his parabatai.” Magnus told him, and added, “Come to my loft anyway, we can portal from there.”

Simon and Clary were wandering about while Jace spoke on the phone and Izzy followed them.

“Hey, Clary, the black cars, do they remind you of SHIELD transports?” Simon asked as he watched a line of black cars driving on the road, he hoped that he was right.

“It does, but what will be the odds that they be here in the first place?” Clary asked her best friend.

“Izzy,” Jace called, and when he got her attention, he added, looked concerned in her eyes, “we need to go to Magnus, we have a problem.”

“I sent the other teams to the institute, we only lost five shadowhunters this time, and we need to be prepared for the next time these attacks happen.” Jace added.

“Where is Alec? Did he make it to Magnus?”

“No, but Magnus is trying to track him.”

A few minutes later, they arrived at Magnus’s loft, only to find out the worst.

“Alexander was kidnapped.”

“Probably by SHIELD.”


End file.
